<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch Over Me by Seakays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888830">Watch Over Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays'>Seakays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Creature Fic, F/M, Harry has a bit of a potty mouth, Ron’s a good friend, a bit fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter knew that hearing voices in the Wizarding World was never a good thing, but surely this voice wasn’t one to be worried about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mermaids Werewolves Veela — Oh My! A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch Over Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione are roommates. One is keeping the secret of what they really are from the other… until one night they can't keep it hidden anymore.</p><p>This piece was written for A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition hosted by Harmony &amp; Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.</p><p>Thank you to my alpha and beta for their work on this piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry had first noticed the voice in his fifth year.  The lilting soprano was definitely female, yet the cadence and inflection spoke of someone young and desperately sad. Her beautiful melodies were haunting, yet somehow soothing. He knew that whoever the owner of the voice was, they cared deeply for him, and would never harm him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sang to him for a week.  Songs of heroes and laughter, but also lullabies of friendship and sorrow.  Harry didn’t know any of the music she sang, but he knew some were in English, and some were in a language that sounded like Latin but wasn’t.  Each morning he woke with dried tears on his face, but with a sense of peace in his heart.  The last night she came,  it was much different. The voice was agitated and uncertain, angry yet annoyed and just as dawn broke, Harry woke with her heart-wrenching wail echoing in his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Sirius Black died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he heard the voice on and off over the course of the following year, it never achieved either the frequency or the volume it had in his fifth year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That all changed in the tumultuous final days of June, 1998.  The voice started quiet, with songs of knowledge and sacrifice, but each day her voice grew louder and more insistent.  It seemed that it was only seconds after falling asleep that she was singing in his dreams.  Harry knew she was trying to tell him something but as the nights wore on, her voice became unpleasant and strident, making it easier to ignore her confusing messages. Each morning he woke with the uneasy feeling that he was missing something, and even worse that he was disappointing his dream woman. Harry woke at dawn on that last day in June to rain pounding on his dormitory window and dread in his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, as Albus Dumbledore fell to his death, Harry heard her anguished shriek echo in his mind as his own agonized scream was heard throughout Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the course of his year on the run with Ron and Hermione, Harry felt the voice recede a bit.  She was still there, a sad, yet comforting presence, but there was also a sense of maturity in both her tone and the melodies she sang.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had told Hermione a few weeks back how much he hated having Voldemort in his head.  How violated he felt with the ugly images projected into his brain against his will.  It wasn’t long after that conversation that the voice became eerily quiet.  While Harry knew that hearing voices in the Wizarding World was never a good thing, he found over time that he missed her more than he had ever thought possible.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when he hovered on that </span>
  <em>
    <span>in-between </span>
  </em>
  <span>plane with Dumbledore that he sensed her presence again.  She was horrifically sad, and her anguished sobs and shrieks of pain made him desperate to comfort her.  As he slammed back into his mortal body, he caught a glimpse of a woman, incandescent in grief, wailing his name over and over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry never felt more loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Five years later </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honeys, I’m home.”  Hermione Granger shouted, walking into the renovated great room at Grimmauld Place.  Harry watched as she tossed her charcoal grey robes onto the back of the cream coloured wing back chair, taking a moment as she always did to softly smile at the rejuvenated Black family home. Once again, Harry remained amazed at what magic and a healthy amount of galleons could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a moment to pour his friend a glass of her favourite Australian Chardonnay, Harry reflected on the fact that in two weeks the three of them would have been living together for five years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Hermione and Ron’s romantic relationship had fizzled out with all the excitement of a half-filled balloon, the three of them became thick as thieves again, fitting back together like best friend puzzle pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both he and Hermione travelled extensively for work, so it was Ron who ran the household with all of the skill that he had learned at his mother’s hip.  He was an incredible cook and had an amazingly deft hand at any and all cleaning spells.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your indulgence, my Queen”, Harry smirked at Hermione as he handed her the rather large glass of white wine. Noticing the signs of stress around her eyes, and in the way she held her mouth, he asked, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is the case going?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione hesitated a moment too long for Harry to truly believe her assurances that everything was, “Fine!”  But Harry and Ron had learned early on not to ask too much about Hermione’s job.  She wasn’t an Unspeakable, per se, but she did work in the Department of Mysteries, and most of the work she did was highly confidential.  Even his status as unit chief in the Auror Corps didn’t afford him the clearance necessary for most of Hermione’s work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Harry was dissatisfied with his job.  He loved being an Auror and found it infinitely amusing that someone who had once been saddled with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy who lived </span>
  </em>
  <span>moniker his entire life, had earned another one as an Auror.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter, Nick in Time.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even Harry had to admit that he did have a propensity to arrive on a scene just in time to save someone from certain death.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he had never fully disclosed to anyone was that his teenage dream voice had returned with a vengeance when he had become an Auror.  Her songs still rang out, but now she spoke to him - simple words that spelled out directions and addresses and names quietly whispered, until a situation became dire and her shrieks and wails would spur Harry to action.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy to dismiss it as a benevolent spirit, Harry was loath to share its existence with anyone.  It was only after a healthy amount of fire whisky one night at Hannah’s pub that he spilled a little bit of his voice to Seamus Finnegan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus’s eyes had bugged out, “Sounds like you got yourself a Banshee, Potter “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had spent the next few days reading all he could on Banshees or wailing women. He had decided that there was no way his beautiful, kind, and helpful voice could ever be the malevolent harbinger of death the books described.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a good look at his best friend, he lightly admonished, “You look tired, Mi.”  It was a good sign when she didn’t bristle at the pet name he had thought was so brilliant one inebriated night, and even though she responded with a sassy, “I’m always tired”, Harry was gifted with a dazzling smile.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was this smile that always made Harry stop and take notice of his roommate, as it seemed to truly unlock her loveliness.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s ready for spaghetti carbonara a la Weasley?  Come, my guinea pigs, supper awaits’. Both of them laughed at Ron’s antics, and they hurried in to try his latest culinary creation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, the trio was sprawled over various pieces of furniture, bellies full of excellent pasta and a truly spectacular apple and pear tart.  Happily sipping on more of the excellent Chardonnay, they caught up on each other’s week and weekend plans.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron was pleased by the bump in revenue at WWW from Hogwart’s first Hogsmeade visit. He was hoping to spend some time with his long time girlfriend, Verity Collins, and setting up for the Halloween party the trio was hosting later in the week.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Harry and Hermione adored Verity.  She was whip smart, a Quidditch fanatic and she loved their best friend completely.  They had never seen Ron happier, and she was a welcome and relatively common sight around Grimmauld Place.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Harry was being honest he was always a little irked that Hermione had so easily accepted Verity, whereas any witch he brought home was met with cold indifference or thinly veiled criticism.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he and Ginny had imploded in spectacular fashion four years ago, Harry had embraced both his freedom and his single status.  He dated ...a lot (or so Hermione told him) until he met Crystal Shopmaker, a lovely young wizarding accountant.  Hermione called her vapid and made snide comments about their compatibility the entire ten months they dated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Venus Lazarus was a gorgeous professional Quidditch player who thought Harry hung the moon.  Ron adored everything about her.  Hermione dismissed her as a shallow fangirl and made sure she was busy any time she came around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lacey Langston was his most recent and longest girlfriend.  Lacey worked for the Creature department at the Ministry and her and Hermione had been quite friendly until he began dating her.  The longer he dated Lacey, the more smitten he became and the worse Hermione acted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ultimately a pregnancy scare, and the startlingly clear knowledge that Lacey was not the witch he wanted as the mother of his children led to the end of their relationship.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s laugh and her comment about sleeping till Sunday brought Harry back to the present.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you decided on a costume yet, Hermione?” Ron queried, knowing that her and Harry had mentioned planning complimentary outfits.  The latest idea had been some mouse couple from Disney World.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretching her back, Hermione groaned.  “ I can’t believe I agreed to host a Halloween party.  I hate Halloween.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you love us.”  Ron laughed.  “Come on, old woman, break out those dancing shoes, maybe you’ll meet a nice vampire or mummy!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peering intently at her, Ron softly added, “when was the last time you actually went out on a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron had a momentary pause at the fleeting glimpse of pain on Hermione’s face, but he loved her and he hated that she was always alone.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And since the conversation has devolved to the dumpster fire that is my love life, I am heading to bed.”  Squeezing both Ron and Harry on the shoulders, Hermione pushed herself up and walked up the stairs to her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had barely closed the door when Harry rounded on Ron.  “What the fuck, Ron? Why do you always have to make her feel bad about herself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you need to take a good long look at our mutual best friend and realize how lonely she is.  </span>
  <span>She works, and she spends time with us.  That’s it.  Aside from that douche, Alastair, when was the last time she went out alone with a man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s face darkened at the mention of Alastair Goldhorn, the lead tenor of the wizarding Philharmonic, and Hermione’s boyfriend for twelve long and tortuous months two years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goldhorn was a pompous arse, a self-important peacock who seemed to date Hermione just for her name and her fame.  He was cold, arrogant,  and after the third time the press reported on his disloyal arse, Harry cornered Hermione and demanded to know why she stayed with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking more embarrassed than hurt, she had shrugged and said, “He helps keep out the noise.”  As Hermione finally pitched the tosser to the curb a week later, Harry didn’t think much about Hermione’s odd comment.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was particularly wistful that week, and Harry’s heart ached to soothe her pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning his thoughts back to Ron, Harry visibly deflated, and said miserably, “She is lonely, isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they both drank heavily from their wine glass, they contemplated their best friend.  Hermione was an incredible witch, an amazing friend, and probably the kindest person they both knew. She was incredibly intuitive and pathologically opposed to any attention.  She was excellent at fading into the background, saying she was fine with being plain, but neither wizard thought of her that way.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lonelier than that one brain cell rolling around in Goyle’s head.”  Ron quipped.  “But she never seems overly interested.  Even with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Douche-Astair</span>
  </em>
  <span> she seemed bored half the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled. “He was the worst.  All posh, flouncing around complaining about the humidity and what it would do to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>instrument.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin, I hated that tosser. She needs someone more like us.  Someone who will see her like we do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry munched on the plate of crisps Ron had levitated from the kitchen, contemplating the intricacies of setting Hermione up with someone they knew.  In a move that he would later blame on a bit of wine-induced hysteria, he called for Ophelia, his latest owl, wrote a quick note on a transfigured napkin, and sent her flying off into the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dare I ask?” Ron gave Harry a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry clapped his hands together in what could only be described as glee and grinned back at Ron.  “I just had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea.  I should invite Seamus to be Hermione’s date at the Halloween party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Ron’s incredulous look, Harry hurried to continue. “Sea just broke up with Susan a couple of months ago, and he is such a good guy, and he’s funny, like us, and Hermione knows him and it will be easy, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>how wonderful and incredible she is…..”. Harry trailed off as Ron convulsed in laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the record, I think this is a very bad idea.  After fifth year, I don’t remember a time when Seamus and Hermione even spoke to one another.  But go on ahead, it’s your fucking funeral, Potter.  She’s going to have your guts for garters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not care what Seamus Finnegan agreed to, Harry.  I do not need him to be a pity date to my own Halloween party.”  Hermione was nursing a cup of Earl Grey, shooting her best friend a look of extreme exasperation.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was smart enough to keep outside her throwing radius, and in desperation decided to enhance the truth a wee bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Mi, he’s been looking for a way to ask you out for ages and I just thought this was the perfect time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seamus Kevin Finnegan wants to date </span>
  <em>
    <span>me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, Harry, you lie like a rug.  How </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you ever pass your Auror boards?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, does not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha, does not”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does too! Mi you know I can keep this going far longer than you. Come on, what can it hurt ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at those pleading green eyes, shrugged her shoulders, and chortled, “ Fine.  But he is wearing the Mickey Mouse costume, complete with the ears and the tail!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Halloween party was in full swing, and Harry took a moment to really savour the moment. He normally found Halloween relentlessly depressing - it wasn’t even the fact that it was the night his parents died, it was everyone else and their constant tiptoeing around with morose expressions and pity filled eyes.  So when Verity and Ron suggested a muggle style Halloween party, Harry had leapt at the chance to make some fun memories on this night. The fact that Hermione had finally agreed to stay made it even better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adjusting the wings on his all black bat costume, Harry knew that they had started the party on the right foot with the drink the three of them shared before anyone else had come over.  It was just the trio again, and for a moment, Harry was overcome with nostalgia for a time when it was just the three of them against the world.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry searched out his two roommates and had to laugh again when he spotted his incredibly tall redheaded friend dressed in head to toe green, a tunic and tights.  Harry was certain that Ron didn’t have a clue who Peter Pan was, but it didn’t really matter as he only had eyes for his beautiful Tinkerbell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron’s shock and awe about the “brilliantly slutty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but in a good way,</span>
  </em>
  <span> costumes” were only matched by Harry’s surprise at seeing Hermione. She was dressed as Minnie Mouse, but it was definitely not the Disney cartoon version.  She was dressed in a one-piece black leotard that somehow covered her, yet showed everything all at the same time.  She had draped a teeny tiny polka dot skirt over it and had huge mouse ears on her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had wanted to tell her she looked adorable, which she did, but that wasn’t the word that slipped past his lips.  He had told her she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to bang his head against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he actually said was, “You make a hell of a sexy mouse, Mi.”  Ron’s hysterical laughter and Hermione’s raised eyebrow were enough for him to know that he had said it out loud instead of in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>sexy, and adorable, and Seamus was going to owe him big time.  Not that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seamus to think of Hermione that way.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To make things even stranger, the voice was particularly vocal tonight.  Harry could sense her more tonight than he had in months, and he knew she was happy, even maybe a little …. tipsy.  Pondering the possibilities of imaginary voices being intoxicated Harry waved at Hermione across the room who was definitely feeling very little pain.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drunk Hermione didn’t come out to play very often, but when she did she was a sight to behold.  She laughed a lot, showed her raunchy sense of humour, and lost whatever filter she usually has clamped on her mouth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was surprised that she wasn’t with Seamus, as he had seen the Irishman arrive about an hour earlier.  He hadn’t been thrilled with wearing a tuxedo and giant mouse ears, but one look at a scowling Hermione and he had acquiesced.  Walking over to join her at the makeshift bar, Harry was more than a little annoyed to see Seamus chatting up a blonde witch dressed as a Gryffindor student. With her hair all puffed out, and carrying an orange stuffed cat, Harry groaned at the image. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the end of the war, dressing up as one of the Golden Trio for Halloween had become exceedingly popular.  It frustrated all of them, but drove Hermione absolutely bonkers.  She had seen one too many trampy Hermione Grangers for her liking.  Harry could only hope she would see the absolute ridiculous irony in the whole situation, rather than getting angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Minnie, how about a bottle of water?”  Harry deftly took the large goblet of elf wine from Hermione’s hands and replaced it with a sparkling Perrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione glared at the water bottle and tried to reach behind Harry for her wine glass.  His large black wings hindered her progress, and Harry had to chuckle at this surprising side benefit of his bat costume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, no more wine for little Minnie, let’s go find your Mickey.”  Harry tried to contain Hermione’s very grabby hands that were working their way around his waist to try and snag her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna, he thinks I’m hideous. You and Ron lied to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow Hermione had wound her arms around his neck, and he was trying to use his height to hold the drink out of her reach. Damn her ridiculously high heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mi, stop.  And what do you mean Seamus called you hideous?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally giving up on the wine, Hermione seemed to deflate in front of him, sliding down his body as she somehow managed to start removing her shoes before she had both feet on the ground. As she muttered about bunions, and interfering pests, and stupid Irishmen, Harry was shocked into silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span>He had a godforsaken erection.</span>
</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 <em> <span>For his best friend. </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
<em>  <span>This was absolutely unacceptable. </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
<em>  <span>They had a </span>
  
    <span>line.  </span></em>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>
  <span>It was an imaginary line, but it was still a line, and getting a stiffy for Hermione was definitely crossing the </span>
  
    <span>LINE. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So stunned was he by this development, that he missed most of what Hermione was telling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..... he said I was hideous.  And then I told him that he shouldn’t believe everything the legends said.  We aren’t all nasty.  Well some of us are, but most just want to help and warn and be close to our family.  But noooooo, he has to skitter away from me like I’m some kind of toxic slug.  I even had references for him to read….. Merlin, the Irish are so stubborn about their myths.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoroughly confused, all Harry could focus on was the fact that Seamus had called Hermione ugly. Furious with his friend, frustrated with himself, Harry lashed out at Hermione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe if you weren’t such a stupid drunken know it all, Sea might have stuck around.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was trying to be quiet, he really was, but fate, it seemed, had other ideas. For as he angrily pushed Hermione away from him, the music changed, and in that moment of silence, his words came through loud and clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not realizing they had an audience, Hermione responded angrily at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You actually think I am stupid AND a know it all.  You know, Harry, writers call that an oxymoron…..or in your case, just a MORON. I can’t fucking believe you, Potter. You are so bloody self-righteous with your “boy who lived, nick in time” persona. You wouldn’t be so shiny without me, and you don’t even know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Hermione. I thought I was helping a friend out, setting her up with a good guy like Finnegan.”  Harry had conveniently forgotten he was angry with Seamus, especially as the voice was starting to become strident and loud, something that only happened when she was very angry or afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione had marched right up to him, and was poking her finger into his chest, “I didn’t want to be set up.  Certainly not with someone who has no compassion for my kind. Absolutely not because you think I am some pathetic little creature that needs your help to get a date.  Take your fucking pity, Potter, and shove it UP YOUR ARSE.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last three words were screamed at him.  Yelled into his face with pain and volume, anguish and anger, and equally matched by the shrieks that the voice was emitting in his head.  As Hermione went to push him away, Harry grabbed her arms at the wrists and pulled her roughly into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head pounding, his next words were gritted out through his teeth, “Pipe the fuck down, Granger, you are giving me a fucking headache.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had known Hermione for fifteen years, and he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen her rendered speechless.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight she was speechless AND immobile.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until she wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger, hurt, and something that looked an awful lot like resignation flitted across her face, and then she was all motion.  The wrists he was holding lengthened and shifted narrower.  Her skin became unnaturally hot.  Her hair lightened and grew unbelievably long.  All of her features shifted into an almost feline beauty.  Long, lean lines, Malfoy like paleness, and a presence about her that seemed to vibrate around Harry, through him, and within him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the background, Harry was certain he could hear Ron, rounding up their party guests, yelling something about privacy, and nothing to see here. But he could have been yelling fire for all Harry cared, for he was transfixed by the woman standing nervously in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione, but it wasn’t.  This Hermione was somehow something more — more grounded, more vibrant, and achingly familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry croaked out nothing but her name, “Hermione?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile she gave him was blinding, and it shot straight through his heart, wiping out every doubt, every regret, and every thought he had ever had with the force of the love she had for him, and the peace she gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she said in response was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then her lips were on his, and it was all at once everything he had never had, and all he had ever wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing his hold on her wrists, Harry fisted his hands in her hair, anchoring her head while he plundered her mouth.  Dimly in the background, he heard a pop of apparition, but he wasn’t going to let anything distract him from holding Hermione, and kissing her until they both couldn’t breathe.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as he dragged his lips to her neck, and her head lolled to the side to allow him access that the sound of someone repeatedly clearing their throat registered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione Jean Granger.  I have NEVER in my life seen such a display. Oh hello, Ron, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione leapt back from him as if she were scalded, “Gran!  What are you doing here?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at the woman Hermione had addressed and was astounded to see her give Ron a huge hug.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>When exactly had Ron met Hermione’s grandmother? </span>
  </em>
  <span> He actually took a step back when she rounded on him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be Harry Potter.  You have the look of James.  Some of Lily in you to be sure.  Gladys Granger, lad.  Pleased to meet you now that you aren’t trying to swallow my granddaughter whole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry heard Hermione hiss, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gran,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Harry could only concentrate on the older woman in front of him.  Extending his hand in greeting, his brain started to finally catch up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you ….?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bypass the wards? Apparate directly into your living room?  Know that my granddaughter was in</span>
  <em>
    <span> distress</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes ….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Banshee powers, my dear” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me, ma’am, did you say Banshee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loud and clear, lad.  Lord have mercy, Hermione, did you pick yourself a defective one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GRANDMOTHER! For the love of everything holy, Harry is not defective.” Hermione looked annoyed and embarrassed and absolutely stunning.  “He doesn’t know….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Hermione’s grandmother seemed to soften.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww Lass, you never told him?  Oh this is just a kerfuffle, isn’t it? No worries, I am sure the council will assign you to a new family. A little </span>
  <em>
    <span>obliviate </span>
  </em>
  <span>will solve everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at the despair on Hermione’s face, Harry pushed her behind him and growled at the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one is obliviating anyone in my house.  Now both of you explain what the bloody hell is happening here.”  Spying Ron trying to slowly leave the room, Harry turned and snarled at him.  “Oh don’t think you are going anywhere, Weasley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron held up his hands in a placating fashion.  “Don’t be mad at Gladys, Harry.  It was Hermione’s choice not to tell you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Hermione scowled at Ron, muttering about fake friends and throwing people under the bus,</span>
  <span>Harry twisted her in front of him and said one word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explain what exactly?”  Hermione squeaked back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at her in disbelief.  “Are you fucking kidding me, Hermione? How about we start with why you look different. Then there’s the fact that your Grandmother apparated through all my wards like so much butter? And why does Ron seem to know so much more about you than I do?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry really tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but aside from a healthy dose of confusion, his overriding emotion was hurt.  He hated the fact that Hermione had kept things from him, but he hated it worse that Ron knew and he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was twisting her hands in front of her, and moving from foot to foot—things she always did when she was nervous.  At least those things remained the same.  She opened her mouth, once, twice and when she tried to start the third time, her Grandmother barged in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh for heaven’s sake, Hermione. Have you taken leave of your senses?  Your young man has a bit of a nervous tick. Let me explain. Potter, I’m a Banshee, and our Hermione here is also a Banshee.  She presented much later than normal.  The Council thinks it may be a side effect of the time turner or maybe the petrification by the Basilisk.  Who knows? We actually thought it was going to skip a generation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladys looked lost in thought for a moment and Harry was forcibly reminded of Hermione.  He was smiling by the time Gladys started up again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back to facts, Banshees have been treated abominably in legend and history, as that cowering Irishman over there will tell you. Harbingers of death, my wrinkled arse, we protect our families.  We love them, and when there is death, we comfort them. Hermione was assigned to you, Potter when she was fifteen, and let me tell you, you have kept her busier than a family of baby Nifflers.  Merciful heavens, lad, you grew up with the stench of death around you, and then you go and choose a career surrounded by it!  Young people, these days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiping her hands on her trousers, she continued,</span>
  <span>“Perhaps it’s best this happened. Hermione can get a new family, and we can assign a more mature Banshee to monitor the Potter clan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking desperate, Hermione finally spoke.  “Gran no, please, I can’t leave Harry. It’ll be okay. He knows what I am now. Nothing will happen. Tell the Council I swear it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladys looked pained.  “You know the rules, Hermione.  Banshee and non supernatural relationships are frowned on at best, and deadly at worst.  And from what I interrupted earlier, I don’t think you would be able to keep your word, my dear.  You are in way over your head with this one.”  Gladys motioned with her thumb at Harry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on just one measly second, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gladys</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  First of all, are you telling me my Hermione isn’t human. And IF relations are forbidden, how exactly did Hermione pop into existence.  Pretty damn sure there’s some genetics at work here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can answer that one.”  Harry was shocked silent when Ron spoke.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the ever-loving fuck was happening tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly uncomfortable, Ron pushed ahead.  “Seems that relations… well.. can occur… but only for the goal of procreation or recreation, not long term.  Right, Hermione?”  Ron looked so pained and so embarrassed that Hermione rolled her eyes and continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most Banshees present by the time they are ten or eleven.  When I didn't, Gran here assumed I never would, and as my parents had hid the fact that I was magical....”  Hermione smiled as she heard her Grandmother snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t go getting angry at Dad, Gran.  You managed to keep your particular </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet for decades.  Anyways, Harry, Gran had always told everyone that my grandfather had died in a car accident.  I always thought it was tragically romantic that she never remarried, but it turns out that my grandfather was nothing more than a means to an end. I am still Muggleborn because my parents are Muggles. I am magical. I just have a healthy dose of the supernatural in my genes.  And before you break a blood vessel thinking too hard about it, Ron only knows about my condition because he was around when I presented for the first time in fifth year.  He’s been a great friend, even researching night after night in the library.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione’s right.  Weasley’s been invaluable.  Helping our girl, and even pretending to date her while she gained control over her powers.  He’s a good young man, he is, just like his father!”  Gladys proclaimed this as she walked over to the bar and gave herself a healthy pour of the fire whisky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was still trying to wrap his head around everything.  “But why do you look different? And what about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alastair?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  What was he, a bloody vampire?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione took Harry’s hands in hers and spoke softly. “This is my true form, Harry. Most Banshees aren’t the ugly harridans you read about.  Most look like my Grandmother and I.  I’ve been using a glamour since I was fifteen to minimize my more Banshee like features.  I didn’t want you or anyone to think of me any differently.  I just wanted to stay Hermione Granger to you, Brightest Witch of the Age. As for Al, I started seeing him when you first became an Auror.  There was so much death around you, so many voices begging for help —- well I needed someone to help block it out, even for a little bit, and well, Al sang so loud that it really helped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>such </span>
  </em>
  <span>an arse, Mi.” Harry went to rub his head, forgetting he was still holding Hermione’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed. “That he was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned to Glady, who was watching them intently. “ So, Madame Granger, where does that leave us? Because Hermione is not leaving.  I am going to assume that my success as an Auror has a bit to do with her powers - which Mi, we are going to have a long talk about later - so there’s that, but I won’t let you take my best friend away from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladys gave him a sad smile.  “Harry, I may be old but I can sense how you feel about Hermione, and I know how she feels about you.  It’ll only be a matter of time before you both give in to what’s between you, and it will put Hermione on a downward spiral.  She will see everything and everyone as a threat, her mind will see evil in everyone that comes near you.  Over time, her possessiveness will become suffocating, and she will begin to unravel.  If you leave her, she will kill you, and if you stay, it will be a lonely solitary existence for the two of you.  Hermione, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>this, child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandmother, I promise I won’t ever touch him again.  Please let me stay. He needs me.” Hermione had started crying and the tears in her voice were breaking Harry’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when he marries someone else and has tykes of his own, will you protect her and them as your own?  It's a horrible path to follow, my dear.”  A sheen of tears appeared in Gladys’ eyes, and Harry somehow realized that she spoke from experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione rushed to her Grandmother's side. “I’ll do it, Gran.  Have the Council bind my word if you don’t trust me.  I can’t leave him. Gran, I love him.”  As Hermione broke down into a gut-wrenching sob, Harry heard the sorrowful sounds of his voice, Hermione’s voice singing to him.  The words were lost to him, but the melody spoke of love and sacrifice and commitment.  He couldn’t bear it and threw himself to the ground clutching his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, please stop, Hermione.  Your song, your words, it’s too much, it’s so beautiful.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned to go and comfort the man she loved more than life itself, when her Grandmother stepped in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can hear her music?  Not just her Banshee shriek.  Speak boy, this is important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry glared at Gladys. “I’ve been able to hear her songs since fifth year.  And sometimes I hear words.  You have no idea how safe this voice made me feel.  How loved.  And you want to take it all away?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since she arrived, Gladys seemed at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this changes things.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione gently turned her Grandmother back towards her. “ What do you mean, Gran?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing her hand across her head, Gladys Granger finally smiled. “Well, my darling girl, what it means is that you and Harry are a matched set.  It’s extremely rare.  Honestly, I don’t remember the last matched set we ever had, but if he can hear the beauty in your song, then he is the one you are fated to be with. He is, to put it succinctly, your destiny. Just as you are his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embracing her granddaughter, Gladys motioned for Harry to join, and then when they all heard a huge sniffle from the other side of the room, Gladys groused, “Get your skinny arse over here, Weasley.  You too, Irish, if you can stand being with two banshees.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on Seamus’s face as he bolted from the room would be fodder for a good laugh for years to come.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the group hug, Gladys kissed Hermione on the forehead with the promise of informing the Council of this development. As soon as she apparated, Ron also took his leave, muttering about crazy Halloween parties, and wondering where the hell his Tinkerbell was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone together for the first time since all the revelations, they both spoke at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am guessing you have questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you were just fake dating Ron?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed as Harry pulled her into his arms.  “All of that just happened, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you keyed in on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to scowl. “You have no idea how uncomfortable I was with the two of you dating.  I kept telling myself it was because I felt left out, but now I think it was because I hated that he had your attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>had my attention, Harry.  Girl, witch, banshee, you were always at the forefront of my mind.  You know,  I didn’t realIze you could hear me singing until we left Hogwarts?  I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were hearing voices?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kept the fact that you were an entirely different being from me for eight years, and you take issue with me not telling you about the beautiful voice in my head.”  Harry teased her gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes downcast, Hermione tried to explain.  “It was so hard to adjust to my new powers, my new role and you had so much on your plate.  Everything was changing and I just wanted us to stay the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Powers? Exactly what kind of other powers are we talking about here?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Well, there’s the whole precognition thing. But Banshees also have incredible hearing, we are terribly speedy — my Gran can’t actually </span>Apparate, it’s a form of shifting molecules that allowed her through your wards. There is also a little astral projection that can sometimes happen if we work really hard at it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed, and as he sat on the loveseat, he pulled Hermione into his lap.  “So how long have you been able to project astrally, my little overachiever?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s proud smile belied any irritation she may have had at his comment. “Total astral projection achieved late last year. Gran says I am one of the youngest Banshees ever to do it.  Ron thinks it’s a gas, but it is tiring. I’ll have to show you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nuzzling her neck, Harry started to run his fingers through her hair coming to an abrupt stop at her hairband.  “I can’t believe you told me you love me with a pair of polka-dotted mouse ears on your head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you? Did I say that?  Not sure I remember?” Hermione teased, bringing her lips to the shell of his ear.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do remember. I think this entire Halloween night has been seared into my memory for life.  Not sure how we will ever top this party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Hermione leant her forehead to his and whispered how much she loved him.  As Harry kissed her with all the love in his heart, the Banshee burst into song, beautiful and joyful. Smiling at hearing the familiar voice once again, Harry knew that it promised him a future — one filled with love and peace. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>